Number One
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: She wondered... That out of all those girls... What number was she? AmourShipping Oneshot!


**Hello, and welcome to another fanfiction! This one is AmourShipping, and was requested by Dangerdude, so thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I once again do not own Pokémon.**

 _'Ash's adventures',_ She read on the title.

The blonde slowly opened the book, inspecting the pictures closely. It was packed with pictures of Pokémon, Trainers, places, but most importantly- Ash.

He seems to have had many female friends. She continued looking through the pictures, only to see that Ash seemed pretty close to these girls. He looked so happy with them, and so did they. Even she feels proud to be next to him. But, to be honest... She was a little shocked.

She wondered... That out of all those girls... _'What number was I?'_ _'What did he feel about me?'_ All those thoughts came with nightmares... And those thoughts haunted her.

.

"I'm going outside for a bit, okay guys?" She said, getting ready to walk out the door of the Pokémon Center.

"B-but Serena, it's dangerous to go now! The sun is setting." Clemont said worryingly, pointing to the sunset.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" Before Serena could leave, someone ran towards her and grabbed her hand.

"I'll go with you. It will be fine then, right?" She stared at the floor to hide her blush, and when she faced him he smiled at the girl, which only made her blush even more.

"Be careful, guys!" Bonnie said before they left, a happy smile on her face.

"Clemont, take care of Pikachu for me!" He carefully placed his loyal partner on his bed, and Pikachu waved a happy "Goodbye!" At them before they left, saying his name a few times- the Pokémon language.

.

They were sitting in a certain bench near the Pokémon Center, enjoying the peaceful sound of water splashing from the fountain in front of them. Ash had just came back with two Soda Pops in hand and offered Serena one, "Here!" He said, offering her one of the Soda Pops before sitting down next to her.

"Thank you, Ash..." She took it gratefully.

"No prob!" He opened his Soda Pop and started drinking it, and she did the same.

"But are you really okay with where we are? Wouldn't you want to look at clothes or something? That's why I even left Pikachu." He turned his attention to her, waiting for an answer.

"Ah, t-that's not the case.. To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to come with me..." _'Anywhere with you is fine.'_ She thought, wanting desperately to say is out loud. _'Like I could ever say that.. I don't have the guts...'_ She closed her eyes shut to try and fight the tears, and she was, fortunately for her, successful. Though deep down, she had the urge to burst out in tears and confess then and there. With that in mind, a few words managed to escape her mouth.

"I w-wanted to talk to you about something anyways..." Serena gasped slightly at her words, and shut her mouth with her hands to not allow anything else to escape. This time, she was unsuccessful. "It's important." She continued with her hands still on her mouth.

"What is it?" He asked curiously before taking a sip of his Soda.

"Um... It was nothing-" Before she could finish her response, the sound of rustling bushes caught their attention, and Ash instinctively rushed infront of Serena to protect her. She blushed at his quick reaction.

"Serena! Stay behind me!" He said demandingly before pointing at the bushes. "Who's there?!"

A fiersome Luxray jumped out of the bush, preparing to use Thunder Fang. They both gasped, Serena's louder than Ash's, and he grabbed a pokéball from his belt, only to be surprised that they weren't there.

His eyes widened, and he cussed to himself, and continued searching for atleast _one_ of his pokéballs. He remembered bringing a few of his Pokémon with him for an emergency, like he always does. Could he have left it there by accident? His thoughts were interrupted by the roaring sound of the Electric-Type, who charged at them- preparing to attack. All Ash could do to protect Serena was cover her with his body, and he hugged her tightly, preparing for the impact.

As the Luxray was about to jump up and attack, he stopped infront of the duo. He purred happily and ran back into the bush, and the two heard a familiar voice screaming "Luxray! What did I tell you!" And they both turned around to see who the voice was coming from. It was none other than...

"Clemont?!" Ash and Serena yelled in unison. They're voices were an odd mix of shock and confusion. Bonnie suddenly appeared from the bushes as well.

"Surprise!" She yelled. "Mission accomplished!" She had a devious smirk on her face as she said that.

"What were you thinking, Bonnie?! They could have gotten hurt!" Clemont said, complaining at his younger sister.

"Nah, Luxray wouldn't have done anything to them! Besides, don't you think my plan was genious?! See! They're still hugging!" She pointed at them, and Serena suddenly realized that Ash was still covering her, and she blushed a dark shade of red. He let go of her quickly, and blushed as well, but not nearly as red as her.

"That? Nah! I was just protecting her." Ash said assuringly, trying to defend himself and the blushing girl next to him, who was unsurprisingly silent.

"I saw the way you two blushed! C'mon!" Bonnie continued.

"Bonnie, you can't force them. I think they had enough." Clemont said to her, which made her pout in denial.

"Aw! I was almost getting it out of them!" Ash mouthed a 'Thank you' to Clemont when Bonnie looked away.

"Well.. It's already dark. Let's go back inside." This made everyone look up at the sky, and they all noded in agreement.

"Go ahead, you two! We'll catch up!" Serena directed- her blush already gone- to Bonnie and Clemont. Ash looked at her in confusion, and she grabbed his hand after the brother and sister nodded, with an unmistakable wink from Bonnie.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in an open area, with a beautiful view of the stars. This was it, her time to confess. She could see Ash look at her worryedly from the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"I should be asking you the same thing" He said with serious tone in his voice, which caught her by surprise.

"W..What do you mean?" She asked, even though she knew what he was talking about.

"Serena.. You weren't well today." She couldn't hide it anymore. Tears began to well up in her ocean-blue eyes.

She allowed her tears to flow down her face as she spoke, "You have had many female friends besides me, haven't you?" Ash was shocked at this. "But, let me ask you..." She stared into Ash's hazel-brown eyes as she spoke the words she had been waiting to speak.

"...What number was I?" He had no words to express his feelings at that moment. So he didn't express them with words. Serena watched curiously as Ash pulled her into a hug. He never did that with any other of his female companions, but Serena was special. He knew that, deep in his heart. He had known her longer than anyone else- ever since that day. The day he helped her... It was a day he regrets forgetting. At that moment, he whispered something that Serena will never forget;

"You will always be number one to me."

 **Aww man, I really had no other idea's for this shipping. But I still worked super hard on it, so thank you again to Dangerdude for requesting it! I hope you- and everyone else- enjoyed it! Please R &R! They're very appreciated!**


End file.
